


Still mad at me?

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BTW, Fluff, M/M, as usual, he tries to make newt forgive him, minewt, minho gets in a fight, minho is frightened of his boyfriend, new is so sweet and gentle even though he is mad, newt is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Minho, what the shuck do ya think yer doing?” Newt called, arms crossed while giving his boyfriend a hard glare. The crowd went instantly silent and Minho’s victorious grin vanished when he saw the look on Newt’s face. He straightened up awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with an apologizing expression. <br/>“Oh, uh, hi babe…” </p><p>Minho gets in a fight, Newt is angry at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still mad at me?

Newt pushed past the cheering crowd of people that had gathered outside the school, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t the cause of this. But of course he was. Newt reached the front row just when Minho delivered the final punch to the poor guy’s face that knocked him to the ground, where he stayed. Most of the people around them were cheering, but some were ooo-ing and rushing to the other boy’s aid to get him patched up.

Minho had victory written all over his face.

“Minho, what the _shuck_ do ya think yer doing?” Newt called, arms crossed while giving his boyfriend a hard glare. The crowd went instantly silent and Minho’s victorious grin vanished when he saw the look on Newt’s face. He straightened up awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with an apologizing expression.

“Oh, uh, hi babe…”

He said it almost like a question, waiting to see if there was any kind of forgiveness in Newt’s eyes. Said boy didn’t budge, just continued glaring at him. Minho approached cautiously, clearly trying to come up with a useful apology.

“Listen, I can explain…”

“You know how I feel about this, Minho”, Newt said, determined not to let him out of this easily.

“Yeah, I know, but…”

_“But what?”_

“C’mon Newt, he deserved it! He’s been hitting on you for weeks!” Minho exclaimed desperately, gesturing towards the boy he’d just beat the crap out of.

“That doesn’t mean you can go beat the livin’ klunk out of him, Minho!”

The people around them were watching in complete silence, but Newt didn’t care. He still waited for Minho to come up with a decent excuse.

“But baby…”

“No. We’re goin’ home”, Newt simply said, and turned to push past the crowd again. He walked back to his car as quickly as his limp would allow him, Minho following close behind.

“Newt, I’m sorry…” Minho said and tried to take Newt’s hand, but he yanked it away and kept walking.

“Don’t try that yet if ya don’t want another bruise”.

The drive back to their apartment was silent, and Minho was constantly glancing sideways at Newt who only continued glaring at the road as if it was his archenemy or something.

-

Newt ordered Minho to sit on one of the kitchen chairs when they got back inside the apartment and went to find hot water and a small towel to wash his boyfriend’s face with. He was still angry and didn’t say a word, but was just as careful and gentle as always when he had to clean blood and dirt off Minho’s pretty face. Minho would flinch when Newt touched a rather deep cut above his left eyebrow, which caused the latter to proceed even more carefully, cleaning his face and knuckles until the water was a filthy pink color.

-

“Newt?” Minho’s voice was low and cautious as he sat down on the couch next to Newt. “You know I’m really sorry”.

Newt didn’t answer.

“Tell me what I have to do to make you forgive me?”

Newt moved his gaze so he met Minho’s concerned eyes. He seemed truly sorry, but Newt was still mad at him.

“You can promise that ya won’t do it again”.

“You know just as well as me that I probably won’t be able to keep that, ya know”.

Newt didn’t let go of his gaze.

“But I can promise that I’ll try”, Minho offered. “I will _honestly_ try the best I can, promise”.

Newt looked away again and crossed his arms. “Fine. But I’m still mad at you”.

“But you forgive me?”

There was a pause. “Yes”.

Minho let out a relieved sigh and grinned.

“You can’t stay mad at me forever, babe”, he teased, but Newt didn’t look in his direction.

“Try me”.

He shouldn’t have said that. Minho shifted closer to him on the couch and leaned in so his lips almost touched Newt’s ear.

“I’m happy to accept the challenge”, he whispered, and before Newt could react he was pushed down on his back while Minho’s fingers attacked his waist in torturing tickling movements. Newt couldn’t help but laugh and squeal when Minho’s fingers roamed all over his stomach, and he tried to curl up on the side to protect his waist, but his boyfriend’s knees were on either side of him, holding him in place.

“M-Minho!” he gasped between laughs while trying unsuccessfully to push the other’s hands away. “Stop, p-please! You’re torturing me!”

“Want me to stop or are ya still mad at me?” Minho asked innocently and stopped the tickling, letting Newt breathe. It was amazing how forced laughing actually made you feel better, but Newt was still a little angry, partly because he hated being tickled.

“If you do that one more time,” Newt threatened, still panting, “You’ll be sleepin’ on this couch tonight”.

Minho cocked his head a little. “Does that mean you’re still mad?”

“Yeah, I’m still mad”.

Minho rolled his eyes slightly and leaned forward, capturing Newt’s wrists underneath his own hands in the process.

“Aw, c’mon babe”.

Minho pressed his lips to Newt’s jaw and let his tongue play across his skin, going further and further down. Despite the urge to claim the other boy’s lips, Newt was still angry up to the point where Minho shifted to sit on his lap, pressing their crotches together. Then he completely forgot about being mad at him, and let a small sound of pleasure escape his throat.

Minho chuckled against the skin on his collarbone.

“You still mad at me?” he asked, shifting a little on his lap and tracing his tongue up and down Newt’s neck.

“Mhm”, Newt lied, not sure he could form words in a normal voice. Minho smirked.

“Let’s change that”.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, not writing the smut  
> tell me what u think pliiiiiz :3


End file.
